martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Race
Monsters were different from humans. The Empyreans of humanity ruled their own domains, scattered across the various great worlds. But, the monster race had a singular Empyrean ruler, the Monster Emperor, that stood above all others. The entire monster race had to submit to this person. In truth, there were very few monster Empyreans; their numbers could not compare to the humans’ at all. The mortal body of a monster martial artist was originally far superior to the body of a human. Their bloodline was strong and there were Laws engraved into their bodies. Moreover, the royal family had even stronger bloodlines and Laws within them. A considerable portion of their strength would naturally emerge as they grew older. Cultivation was only able to affect a minor part of their strength. In fact, there were many kings of the monster race that wouldn’t endure insults nor would they fear powerhouses. They were a crazy and wild race. In the past, there were people that abducted children with the royal bloodline in order to refine pills. Finally, the monster race completely exterminated the influence that person came from as well as their entire planet. Many people knew that the monster race was crazy. Within their bones was buried the nature of a beast. They were like mad dogs; once someone provoked them they would crazily retaliate until their body perished. Thus, a monster martial artist’s talent was extremely important. Once a monster was born, over half of their future achievements could be determined by their bloodline and talent. The savage battles of the demon and monster races were far more barbaric than those of the humans. If the races of the Divine Realm were compared to those of the mortal world, then the monster and demon races were comparable to primitive nomadic tribes and barbarians. History The ancient monster race had existed since time immemorial. In the Divine Realm, the monster race wasn’t too powerful. Compared to humanity, they were considered small and weak. However, the monster race wasn’t limited to just the Divine Realm; within the other universes of the 33 Heavens there also existed the monster race. According to legend, the monster race was an ancient race that had existed 10 billion years ago and had continued spreading out. 10 billion years ago, the three great races of humans, saints, and spiritas were by no means the rulers of the world. Rather, they could be called extremely weak and small races. The ones who ruled in that era were the various ancient races. The kings of these ancient races could destroy the heavens and annihilate the earth just by raising their hands. And in that time when many ancient god kings existed together, the monster race’s unrivalled Monster Emperor was equally able to dominate his own region. However, as time passed, far too many great elites and supreme elders rose up from the ranks of the ancient races. These powerful figures started countless wars, and whenever the God Lamenting Wall weakened, the entire 33 Heavens would be drowned in the flames of war. Yet there was nothing that could withstand the erosion of time. Slowly, the ancient races declined. The monster race was far luckier; at least they survived until the present. And now for the last several billions of years, the 33 Heavens had become the world of the spiritas, saints, and humans.Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:Races of the 33 Heavens